Red Eyes
by BVBbridesmaidHP
Summary: When Harry decides to go back to Voldemort's Manor to stop the war, he isn't treated how he expected. Apparently nobody is who they seem to be in public. TR/HP eventually a third will be added to the pairing. Read to find out who! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot!

* * *

><p>"Red-Eyes"<p>

**Chapter One**

Harry grimaced as he ran into the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix had hit him with a well aimed cutting curse. It had hit his chest, right over his heart. He had been searching for Voldemort for the last hour. He needed this useless war to end. Dumbledore was dead. Killed by Snape. Nobody was even trying to stop Voldemort anymore. Harry knew he couldn't. He didn't destroy all of the horcruxes.

"Where are you Voldemort?" Harry yelled out. He knew Voldemort's name would trigger him to find Harry.

Soon the Dark Lord stepped out from behind a tree. "Hello Harry."

Harry couldn't help but stare. Voldemort had somehow restored his body. He looked like an angel. A fallen angel. Harry shook his head slightly. What the hell was he thinking? "Hello. Should I call you Tom now?"

Blood red eyes flashed. "I would suggest for you not to. You want this war to stop, do you not?"

Harry nodded.

"Then come with me. Not as a complete prisoner but not as a Death Eater either." He held out his hand.

Harry had also known that Voldemort would not destroy one of his horcruxes. Harry had to save his friends. He slowly reached out and grasped Voldemort's cold hand.

The red-eyed angel smirked as he pointed his wand at his own throat. He cast a silent spell. In a loud clear voice he spoke. "I have Harry Potter. Stop the fighting now. No moreharming the innocent. I have Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. A short first chapter just to see how it does. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been soooo busy and have not had inspiration to write until recently. This is way overdue and way short but now I have ideas buzzing in my head. But anyways thanks to the reviewers and followers. Here's chapter 2 of Red Eyes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (Wish I owned Tom Felton though. Yummy)

Chapter 2

After his announcement, Voldemort pulled Harry up against his body. Harry was about to pull away when the feeling of apparation went through his gut. He groaned as his feet hit the ground. When Voldemort released him he fell on his ass. He glared up at Voldemort before standing.

He turned to see the renewed man walking towards a huge gothic manor that he could only assume was Riddle Manor. He quickly followed not wanting to get on his bad side. He followed him into the manner and in front of some big double doors. Voldemort turned to him.

"Turn into your animagus form." He ordered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How did you-?" He was answered by Voldemort pointing to his head. He rolled his eyes and morphed into a beautiful black panther. The thing that had surprised him was his eye color. They weren't his usual emerald color. No. They were blood red. Voldemort raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He walked into the big room after dramatically swinging the doors open. He walked to the front of the room where a big throne was. He sat in the throne then patted his knee, motioning Harry to join him. Harry huffed and lied down at Voldemort's feet.

Harry planned to stay on high alert during the meeting, especially when Bellatrix walked to the front of the group.

"My Lord." She bowed. Harry was surprised not to hear the usual crazy tone to her voice. "Is Potter all right? Does he know?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't Bellatrix. And I don't want him to yet so keep quiet about it. Everybody except my inner circle may leave. Tonight is a time for celebration." As he finished his sentence most of the gathered followers left.

The Malfoys, Bellatrix, her husband and brother, and two more people were left. The past two still had their cloaks on and the hoods up.

"Any news?" Voldemort asked. Surprisingly his voice seemed friendly.

As they started talking quietly, Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. His struggling was for nothing as he felt strong fingertips rubbing his head. To his disgust his eyes closed fully and a deep rumbling started in his chest. When he heard the murmurs stop he slid one of his eyes open to see what happened. Everybody was staring at him. He was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy raising his eyebrow with an amused smile on his face. He then noticed everybody leaving but the elder Malfoy.

Lucius stepped forward and smirked. "Harry Potter. With blood red eyes. Never thought that possible." His smirk grew as Harry growled. "I'm scared. Really."

Voldemort laughed as Harry morphed back into human form. He hunched over when he realized he was naked. "May I please have a cloak?"

Lucius smirked as Voldemort chuckled. "I don't think so. I think this look fits you well."

Thankfully Lucius felt some sympathy for him and threw him his Death Eater cloak. Harry quickly covered himself up as he glared at the man in the throne.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

Lucius just smirked at him.

Voldemort glared at Lucius. But to Harry it almost seemed playful. "Come. I'll show you to your room." He led Harry down a dimly lit hallway. Harry glanced behind him just to realize Lucius was no longer with them. He stopped in front of an emerald green door with a silver H on it.

"This is your room. Mine is just across. Knock if you need anything." With these words Voldemort turned and entered the room across from the emerald green one. This door was silver with a green T. Harry realized it was a T for Tom. He thought he hated being called by his birth name.

Harry walked into the room to see a king sized canopy bed in a large room. There was two doors. Harry guessed that one of them belonged to a bathroom and the other to a closet. He rolled his eyes when he realized the room was done in Slytherin colors. The carpet was black along with the walls. The comforter on the bed was forest green with silver, shimmering curtains hanging around the bed.

Harry just shook his head and lay down on the bed. Even though he was in his enemy's house, he couldn't help but fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His last thought of the day was about asking Voldemort what Bellatrix meant at the meeting about him knowing something and why she would care.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for such the long delay! I won't give any excuses because there really are none! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any errors made are completely my fault.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Chapter Three

Harry groaned as he woke up the next day. He slowly sat up remembering the events from the day before. He couldn't believe that he had willingly gone with Voldemort. He had only done it to save his friends. He couldn't think of any other way to end the war quicker. He would never have won. After all, without all of the horcruxes destroyed, Voldemort could not have been defeated.

Harry slowly got up from the bed, almost dropping to his knees as his shirt that was stuck to the cut that Bellatrix had made had ripped from the cut, reopening it. He slowly mad his way towards a door in the room. When he opened it he was relieved to see a bathroom. It was huge. Bigger than any bathroom he had seen. It had a huge tub that looked like a pool, a shower that could hold about five people, and then a normal sized sink with a mirror hanging above it.

He slowly took off his shirt. He grimaced when he saw the cut. It was a horrid red and jagged. He knew he would have to ask for someone to heal it because if he didn't it would end up getting infected. He sighed and walked into the room not even bothering to put his shirt back on. He was startled by Lucius Malfoy standing by the door leading out of his room.

Lucius stood up straight when he saw the cut running across Harry's chest. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Got hit by a cutting curse."

"By who? The Dark Lord will not be happy about you not telling him." Lucius walked closer to the green-eyed boy.

"What does it matter?" Harry asked, slightly glaring at the blonde as he moved closer.

"Acting like that will not get you taken care of Mr. Potter. Nightmare."

Harry flinched when he yelled the last word. "Wha-."

Before Harry could completely ask what the elder Malfoy was talking about, a small house elf popped into the room.

"Go get the master. Tell him to come to Mr. Potter's room." Lucius ordered to the house elf who pulled it's ears and popped back out of the room.

Lucius moved and sat on the bed. "I'll heal once the Dark Lord talks with you."

Harry slowly moved to lean against the wall farthest from Voldemort's second-hand. They waited about five minutes for Voldemort to make an appearance in Harry's room.

When he opened the door he spotted Lucius then his eyes moved about the room looking for Harry. Once he saw him his eyes moved up and down the teen's body, stopping on the cut above his heart.

"What happened?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I was hit by a cutting curse during the battle. By one of your own." Harry whispered, taking all his hate and glaring towards the man.

"Who? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Voldemort asked back, not even acknowledging the glare.

Harry shrugged. "Bellatrix."

"It was probably an accident then. She knew not to harm you."

Harry laughed a bone-chilling laugh. "She's crazy. What makes you think that she would understand not to harm me? Which also makes me wonder, what was she talking about last night? What don't I know?"

"Lucius, leave us alone for now." Voldemort ordered not even looking at the blonde. He was staring at Harry instead.

"My Lord, what about healing him?" Lucius asked standing up.

"I will take care of it."

Lucius nodded and slowly left the room. He glanced back towards Harry and the teen was surprised to see a look of worry in his usual cold eyes.

Voldemort replaced Lucius' spot on the bed and that was when Harry finally looked at him fully. He was dressed up in black slacks and a ruby shirt that fit his form and mad his red eyes shine bright against his pale skin.

"You know about my horcruxes." It wasn't a question. He knew that Harry knew. "Obviously since you destroyed some of them. However, what the old man didn't tell you was that you are one of them."

Harry shook his head, denying even the possibility of it.

"It is true. That night when your parents were murdered at my hand, I accidentally created another horcrux and that was you. That is why you did not die that night. However, I did because my soul had reached the limit of how many times it could be split. We have much to talk about that has to do with that night. I will not sugar coat things but I will not talk to you about them at this moment either. All you need to know for now is that you are a horcrux and that is the only reason I have not killed you. I am simply being selfish and protecting myself from death. Of course, if you are willing to become allies then our _relationship_ could be different."

Harry was having trouble keeping up with Voldemort's information. He knew that the man had killed his parents but he had accepted that a long time ago. "What are you fighting for? What is the purpose of all this fighting? Of the Death Eaters?"

Voldemort blinked at the questions. "I may be slightly crazy but I am not as crazy as the old headmaster made me seem. He misinterpreted my goals. My goals are not to extinguish muggles or muggle borns. I simply want to keep our worlds separate. Dumbledore and the ministry want to unite the worlds. I only see that as causing chaos. Uniting them would do no good. Muggles cannot comprehend magic and how special it is. They either try to beat the weird out of you or act like you're nothing. Muggles would go insane; think that they are seeing things. Some would be jealous. However, muggle born witches and wizards should know about the wizarding world as soon as possible. They need to be with other magical people. Their parents should not know about magic either until the muggle born is of age and can properly defend themselves. Once they discover that they have magic there should be a place for them to go in their world. This war that is going on now would be even worse with the muggles involved."

Harry stared at Voldemort for a while. He was surprised at how sincere the other man was being. If this was all true then that would mean that Dumbledore had been making Voldemort seem way worse than he was. The thing that shocked Harry most was that he agreed with the other man. He actually liked his ideas more than Dumledore's.

"Let's say that I agree with you," Harry finally said. "What would that mean? That I would be locked away for protection?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Of course not. I would treat you as you are. Equal. You have the same power as me. I could not drag you down. You would be a powerful ally."

After thinking for a few minutes, Harry nodded his head. "Alright. I will be Lord Voldemort's ally. I refuse to call you The Dark Lord though."

"Of course you shouldn't call me that. Call me Tom." Vold- Tom smirked and held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry then shook his hand without a second of hesitation.


End file.
